


Heimweh

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Slash, Steve McGarrett ist eine gigantische Flauschkugel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny ist in New Jersey, und Steve ist auf Hawaii. Das ist einfach nicht richtig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heimweh

Steve hasst sein Unterbewusstsein.

Kaum ist Danny ein paar Tage nicht da, beschließt es, ihm mit der Holzhammermethode klar zu machen, dass Träume sehr viel mehr sind als einfach nur Schäume, und er hat es verdammt noch mal _begriffen_.

Er _schäumt_ , ok, er schäumt jede Nacht aufs Neue, und im Vergleich dazu war es besser, als er Alpträume hatte und aus dem Bett gefallen ist.

Denn Steve hasst nicht nur sein Unterbewusstsein, er hasst seine Libido noch viel mehr. Seine Libido, dieses selten dämliche Ding, mag Danny nämlich plötzlich richtig gerne, sie vermisst Danny möglicherweise noch mehr als Steve es tut, also reagiert seine Libido auf seine schäumenden Träume in etwa so enthusiastisch wie ein Schwarm Heuschrecken auf Blattsalat.

Und jetzt ist Danny in Jersey, und sie haben immer noch nicht über die Sache geredet, weil Dannys altes Dezernat angerufen hat, bevor sie den Mut dazu zusammenkratzen konnten, und Steve … Steve fühlt sich, als fehle ihm ein Arm und ein Bein, aber vielleicht auch einfach nur der Teil von ihm, der sich so wunderbar daran gewöhnt hatte, Danny um sich zu haben.

Steve hat aufgegeben, auch nur zu versuchen, es zu ignorieren. Er hat aufgegeben, nicht an Danny zu denken, während er sich morgens unter der Dusche einen runterholt. Er hat aufgegeben, so zu tun, als sei es normal, was er fühlt, als sei es lediglich eine Nebenwirkung des Umstandes, dass er mit Danny das Bett teilt und seit einer ganzen Weile mit niemandem sonst.

Danny hat ihn geküsst, und in diesem Moment hat Steve vergessen, wie er heißt, wo er wohnt, dass er Sauerstoff zum Atmen braucht, und sowas passiert nicht als Nebenwirkung eines Schlafarrangements. Zumindest hofft er das.

Im Prinzip hat Steve nämlich keine Ahnung, was er tun soll, denn seine letzte mehr oder weniger ernsthafte Beziehung hatte er in der High School, und dann ist seine Mutter gestorben, und sein Vater hat ihn aufs Festland verschifft, und er war zu unglücklich und zu wütend, um jemanden an sich heran zu lassen.

Danny ist seit Jahren der Erste, der bis auf den Kern zu ihm durchgedrungen ist, und Steve hat das vage Gefühl, dass er dieser Situation nicht derartig hilflos und verletzlich gegenüberstehen würde, besäße er nicht die emotionale Entwicklung eines Vierzehnjährigen.

Sicher, er hat Frauen gehabt, mehr als nur eine, und mit Catherine verbindet ihn mehr als nur Sex, aber sie sind _Freunde_ , gerade eben so, und er hat sie gern, aber nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie er Danny gern hat. Er braucht sie nicht halb so sehr, wie er Danny braucht.

Er hat nicht halb so sehr Angst davor, sie zu verlieren, wenn es mit ihnen nicht klappt, wie er Angst hat, Danny zu verlieren.

Und er hat von ihr nie so geträumt, wie er von Danny träumt.

Steve ist sich außerdem nicht ganz sicher, was sein Unterbewusstsein ihm mit einigen Details seiner Träume sagen will.

Danny hat ihn mehr als nur einmal darauf hingewiesen, dass er ein Kontrollfreak sei, dass er lernen müsse, Verantwortung abzugeben – und Steve weiß nicht, ob sein Unterbewusstsein einfach nur _überkompensiert_ , wenn er in seinen Träumen von Danny regelmäßig gefesselt, festgebunden und manchmal sogar in Handschellen gelegt wird.

Steve kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob er diese Dinge träumt, weil er Danny vertraut, so sehr vertraut, dass Danny alles mit ihm machen kann, ohne dass es seine Lust auch nur im Geringsten dämmen würde … oder ob die Vorstellung, von Danny dominiert zu werden ihn tatsächlich derartig anspricht.

So oder so – das mit den Krawatten muss aufhören.

Wenn Danny zurück kommt, und Steve beim bloßen Anblick dieses angeblich so modischen männlichen Accessoires jegliche Hemmungen verliert … dürfte er ein wenig in Erklärungsnot geraten.

 

„Hey, Boss – schon was Neues von Danny gehört?“

Steve blickt von seinem Papierkram auf – und das allein ist im Prinzip Antwort genug. Wenn Steve sich dazu herablässt, sich mit Berichten und Formularen auseinander zu setzen, dann hat er nicht das Geringste von Danny gehört und braucht jetzt eine nervtötende Beschäftigung, um sich von diesem Umstand abzulenken.

Kono wundert sich lediglich, dass Steve noch keinen Anfall Don Quichottischer Ausmaße gehabt hat, und bisher davor zurück schreckt, sich mit einem Windgenerator oder Ähnlichem anzulegen.

„Nein, habe ich nicht“, gibt Steve dann auch mit einem Unterton zurück, der nicht im Geringsten verbirgt, wie verloren er sich fühlt, und Kono will sie mit den Köpfen zusammenstoßen. „Warum nicht? Ich persönlich wüsste gern, wann wir ihn zurück bekommen. Es ist schrecklich ruhig hier, ohne ihn.“

Steve starrt auf das Formular hinab, das vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch liegt, und Kono hat ein Einsehen und seufzt. „Na gut. Ich wollte ja nur mal gefragt haben. Sag Bescheid, wenn sich was tut.“

Sie verlässt Steves Büro, zieht die Tür hinter sich zu und marschiert zu Chin. „Du wirst mir jetzt sofort sagen, was beim Undercover-Einsatz neulich passiert ist!“, fordert sie ihn auf, kaum dass sie auch nur einen Fuß in sein Büro gesetzt hat, und er zieht beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe und mustert sie ruhig. „Werde ich das?“

Wenigstens tut er gar nicht erst so, als wisse er nicht, wovon sie spricht. Kono verbucht das als Teilsieg.

Sie setzt sich ihm gegenüber an seinen Schreibtisch, schlägt die Beine übereinander und faltet die Hände im Schoß. „Wenn ich nicht weiß, was passiert ist, kann ich auch nicht helfen.“

Er lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Du weißt, was passiert ist, Kono.“

„Weiß ich das? Ich weiß nur, was sie hinterher erzählt haben – dass sie in dem Raum mit den Waffen erwischt worden sind, und ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten mussten.“

Chin blickt sie abwartend an. Kono starrt irritiert zurück. „Was?“

„Denk nach, Kono. Ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Danny und Steve. Nichts ist in die Luft geflogen. Danny _und_ Steve. In einem Schwulenclub.“

Kono öffnet den Mund, hebt den Zeigefinger der rechten Hand – und friert in dieser Haltung ein.

Chin betrachtet sie geduldig.

„Willst du mir etwa erzählen, die haben da miteinander rumgemacht? _Zum ersten Mal?_ “

„Warum überrascht dich das derartig?“

„Mich überrascht nicht, dass sie rumgemacht haben, sondern dass es das erste Mal gewesen sein soll. Wie langsam sind die eigentlich?“

Chin fängt an zu lachen, und Kono wirft die Hände in die Luft. „Ist doch wahr!“

Sie schüttelt den Kopf, denkt ein wenig nach und zuckt schließlich mit den Schultern. „Unfassbar. Einfach nur unfassbar.“

Chin nickt zustimmend. „Aber du wirst zugeben müssen, dass es nicht wirklich etwas gibt, das du tun könntest, um zu helfen.“

Sie stöhnt leise auf. „Ich gewinne sowieso langsam den Eindruck, dass bei den Beiden jede Hilfe zu spät kommt.“

 

Danny seufzt, lässt sich aufs Sofa sinken und zerrt am Knoten seiner Krawatte, um sie zu lösen. Lizzy reicht ihm ein Bier. „Ich sehe schon – du hattest einen wundervollen Tag.“

Er schenkt ihr einen sardonischen Blick. „Nicht jeder von uns kann sein Geld damit verdienen, pink gefärbte Pudel zu fotografieren.“

„Es waren Windhunde. Und sie waren rosa.“

„Haarspalterei.“

Danny setzt das Bier an die Lippen, schließt die Augen und nimmt einen genüsslichen Zug. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlägt, betrachtet seine Schwester ihn auf eine Art und Weise, die ahnungsvolles Grausen in ihm auslöst.

„Was?“, fragt er also mit einem beträchtlichen Maß an vorgreifender Angriffslust, und Elisabeth hebt beschwichtigend beide Hände. „Das versuche ich selbst noch rauszufinden.“

Danny seufzt und blickt sich in Lizzys Wohnung um, versucht, sich mit irgendetwas abzulenken, aber ihr Loft ist noch genau so großzügig geschnitten, hell und zugig wie es in den letzten drei Tagen war, und es gibt nicht wirklich etwas Neues zu sehen.

„Du solltest nach Hawaii kommen“, sagt er geistesabwesend. „Dort gibt es viel lohnenswertere Motive als pink gefärbte Pudel.“

Rosa Windhunde – das sollte Elisabeth erwidern, aber offenbar hat sie ihren Einsatz vergessen. Danny wendet ihr überrascht den Blick zu.

Sie ist schwer damit beschäftigt, ihn anzustarren, und einen Moment lang hat er nicht die geringste Ahnung, wieso, dann geht ihm ein Licht auf.

„Oh.“

Sie nickt. „Ganz recht. Du hast _Heimweh_.“

Danny fühlt sich zu elend, um es abzustreiten. „Verklag mich.“

Sie zieht eine mitfühlende Schnute, rutscht auf dem Sofa dichter an ihn heran und stößt ihn mit der Schulter an. „Ruf ihn doch einfach an.“

„Ich kann nicht.“

Er kann wirklich nicht. Vor fünf Tagen hat er gemeinsam mit Steve, Chin und Kono dank eines äußerst gelungenen Undercovereinsatzes einen Waffenschmugglerring hochgenommen, mit der mehr oder weniger wichtigen Fußnote, dass er dabei aus lebensnotwendigen Gründen mit Steve rumgemacht hat.

Vor vier Tagen hat Dannys altes Dezernat angerufen, um seine Hilfe bei einem seiner alten Fälle zu erbitten. Vor vier Tagen hat Danny es noch für eine gute Idee gehalten, diese Hilfe zuzusagen.

Und jetzt sitzt er hier, am Ende eines unglaublich anstrengenden, unglaublich langweiligen Arbeitstages, an dem sich alle seine Kollegen an die polizeiliche Vorgehensweise gehalten haben, niemand getackelt, und nichts in die Luft gesprengt wurde, und er spielt tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken, eine Hawaiipizza zu bestellen, allein, um etwas Vertrautes zu haben, über das er sich aufregen kann.

„Du kannst nicht? Wieso kannst du nicht?“, erkundigt Lizzy sich verdutzt bei ihm, und Danny ist mit den Gedanken auf der anderen Seite des Kontinents und im Begriff, den Pazifik zu überqueren, und erwidert: „Weil ich mit ihm rumgemacht habe.“

Danny hat nicht gewusst, dass seine Schwester zu derartig hoch frequentierten Lauten des Unglaubens fähig ist. „Was? Wann? Wie? Gib mir Details!“

Mehrere entscheidende Sekunden lang denkt Danny tatsächlich darüber nach, ihr die Informationen zu verweigern, nach denen es sie so eindeutig gelüstet. Aber wenn er nicht bald mit jemandem über diese Sache redet, wird er explodieren – und Danny wird bewusst, dass für gewöhnlich _Steve_ derjenige ist, dem er sich anvertraut, und diese Realisation lässt ihn aufseufzen und die Augen schließen.

„Ok“, sagt er gottergeben. „Hör zu.“

Er erzählt ihr alles, was passiert ist, lässt kein Detail aus – aber er fasst es als kühlen, sachlichen Bericht ab und hütet sich, sich an erotischer Erzählkunst zu versuchen.

Als er fertig ist, verpasst Lizzy ihm einen Schlag in den Nacken. „Und dann fährst du weg, einen Tag später, und lässt ihn allein auf dieser Insel hocken _und rufst ihn nicht mal an?!_ Was glaubst du, geht jetzt in ihm vor, Danny?! Steve muss doch denken, du hättest hier Anfälle noch und nöcher und kämst nie wieder zu ihm zurück!“

Danny starrt sie an. „Aber er hat gesagt, wir sind ok.“

„Ganz toll. Was hast _du_ gesagt?“

„Äh.“

„Genau. _Du_ hast gar nichts gesagt. _Du_ hast den Staat verlassen.“

Danny reibt sich den Nacken. „Aber er muss doch wissen, dass ich -“

Lizzy sieht aus, als wolle sie ihn würgen, und er gibt ihr Recht. Sie reden hier von _Steve_. Steve weiß gar nichts.

 

Steve wird wahnsinnig. Er kann es spüren.

Er ist so erschöpft, dass die Müdigkeit wie Blei in seinen Knochen liegt – aber kann er einschlafen? Nein, das kann er nicht.

Er liegt auf dem Rücken, hellwach, blinzelt aus brennenden Augen an die Decke, und sie verschwimmt nach und nach; Grautöne laufen ineinander, ziehen Schlieren und Spiralen, und an den Rändern seines Sichtfelds tauchen plötzlich glühende Pünktchen auf, und Steve macht die Augen zu, rollt sich auf den Bauch und stöhnt verzweifelt.

Er _vermisst_ Danny.

Er vermisst seine Nähe und seine Wärme, aber am allermeisten vermisst er seine Stimme. Fünf Tage ohne eine einzige Tirade können unfassbar lang werden, und Steve hat sich heute dabei ertappt, wie sich bei Kono über die Unfallrate von Kokosnüssen ausgelassen hat.

 _Kokosnüsse_.

Kono sah aus, als würde sie jede Sekunde vor unterdrücktem Gelächter umfallen.  
Aber sie hat sich zusammengerissen, hat nicht einen Pieps von sich gegeben, hat genickt und seinen Arm getätschelt und ihm zu einer schönen Tasse Tee geraten.

Aber Tee hilft nicht.

Nichts hilft.

Ohne Danny kann Steve nicht richtig einschlafen, und wenn er schläft, dann träumt er von Danny, träumt Dinge, die ihn unglaublich erregen – und das zehrt nur noch mehr an ihm.

Denn er kann sich nach diesen Träumen nicht zusammenreißen, kann nicht so tun, als sei nichts passiert. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf machen es ihm unmöglich, die Hitze in seinem Körper lässt ihn nicht eher ruhen, bis er sich Erleichterung verschafft hat, Dannys Namen auf seinen Lippen und sein Lächeln vor seinem geistigen Auge.

Steve weiß nicht, ob er sich für seine mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung schämen, oder sich einfach damit abfinden soll, dass selbst sein Unterbewusstsein Danny derartig hilflos gegenüber steht.

Er seufzt, wischt sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und die müden Augen, versucht zu Ruhe zu kommen, indem er sich einredet, Danny würde neben ihm liegen. Es funktioniert nicht wirklich – hat noch nie funktioniert – stattdessen löst es ein warmes Kribbeln in ihm aus.

Steve flucht leise – dann klingelt sein Handy.

Er rollt sich auf die Seite, streckt die Hand zum Nachttisch aus, und blinzelt einen Moment lang verständnislos das Display an. Es präsentiert ihm Danny, grinsend, mit Lachfalten in den Augenwinkeln und einem Blick, der so viel Wärme enthält, dass es Steve kurz die Luft abschnürt, obwohl er das verdammte Foto selbst gemacht, und schon Tausende von Malen gesehen hat.

Danny ruft ihn an.

Es muss also entweder etwas passiert sein, oder Danny hat beschlossen, dass er doch nicht damit leben kann, was zwischen ihnen passiert ist, und jetzt …

Steve nimmt hastig das Gespräch an, ehe er jeglichen Mut verliert und sein Handy am Ende noch aus dem Fenster wirft.

„Jah?“, sagt er ins Telefon, und registriert am Rande, wie rau seine Stimme klingt, wie müde und überanstrengt – aber wenigstens nicht so verängstigt und panisch, wie er sich fühlt.

„Steve“, sagt Danny leise am anderen Ende. „Hey, Babe. Hab ich dich geweckt?“

Er klingt sanft und vorsichtig, und Steve entfährt ein unfreiwilliger Laut der Erlösung. Es ist lächerlich, dass der Klang von Dannys Stimme ausreicht, um ihn derartig entspannen zu lassen. „Nicht wirklich, nein.“

„Nicht wirklich, hn? Was hab ich dir darüber gesagt, einfach durchzumachen? Du bist nicht Superman, Babe, du brauchst deinen Schlaf.“

Steve lächelt unwillkürlich. „Ich hab’s versucht Danno, ok? Funktioniert nicht.“

„Was funktioniert nicht?“, erkundigt Danny sich bei ihm, und Steve weiß, dass er grinst, hört es an seinem Tonfall, spürt es über Kontinente und Ozeane hinweg.

„Schlafen funktioniert nicht. Schon eine ganze Weile nicht.“

Danny bleibt einen Moment lang still, und Steve fürchtet, dass er zu viel gesagt hat, dann hört er Danny tief durchatmen. „Ich bleib nicht mehr lange hier, der Fall ist fast abgeschlossen. Versuch, dich nicht selbst umzubringen, bis ich wieder da bin, ok?“

„Mmm-kay“, erwidert Steve leise, und er kämpft nicht gegen seine Müdigkeit an, schließt die Augen und brummt zufrieden. Danny lacht leise an seinem Ohr. „Muss ich dich in den Schlaf telefonieren, Babe? Soll ich singen?“

„Das wäre entzückend“, gibt Steve undeutlich zurück. „Du hast eine gute Stimme.“

„Selbstverständlich habe ich die“, stimmt Danny ihm leise zu, und Steve seufzt unwillkürlich.

Danny singt ihm nichts vor, stattdessen erzählt er ihm von seinem Fall, von seinen alten Kollegen, von rosafarbenen Windhunden, die Elisabeth fotografiert hat, und Steve driftet in den Schlaf ab, Dannys Stimme an seinem Ohr und ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

 

Danny sitzt auf dem Sofa, starrt sein Handy an, und Elisabeth betrachtet ihn von der Seite. „Ist er eingeschlafen?“

Danny nickt.

Sie legt den Kopf schief. „Ihr habt nicht darüber gesprochen.“ Sie klingt nicht mal richtig vorwurfsvoll.

„Haben wir nicht“, stimmt er ihr zu. Er legt sein Handy beiseite. „Müssen wir auch nicht.“

„Danny, diese Sache wird sich nicht einfach in Luft auflösen. Sie wird nicht einfach verschwinden, bloß weil ihr sie ignoriert.“

Er lächelt plötzlich. „Ich weiß. Das ist der Plan.“

Sie blinzelt ihn an, dann grinst sie. „Du rufst ihn morgen wieder an?“

„Da kannst du deine pinken Pudel drauf verwetten.“


End file.
